Drunken Nights
by Rayne-Storm-Cloud
Summary: Yugi Kaiba and the gang meet up once ever month, the cause? To get as pissed as possible! Contains Kaiba Mai Serenity Yami Tea Everybody Joey the Couch


Drunken Nights  
  
Hey all! Just to clarify some of the characters may be a little OC here but hey it's my fic what you gonna do about it?  
  
Lol!! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters but if someone wanted to give me Joey or Seto? Looks around hopefully...I could kidnap???  
  
Chapter one.  
  
Seto relaxed in his overly sized arm chair. Looking outside onto the drive he awaited his drinking buddies. It had been a long time since Battle City or indeed the Duellists Kingdom and boy had things come a long way for this group. For one Seto had been accepted into Yugi's circle of friends as had the exquisite Mai Valentine.  
  
"Mhhh Mai..." Seto muttered wistfully.  
  
Seto smiled the group was so busy these days they only ever met up once a month. That time was upon them they were all due any minute now here at Kaiba's humble house. It was the most convenient and the purpose of these visits? To get as blindly pissed as possible!!!  
  
Kaiba smiled as he heard the first car roll in. The fun would soon be upon them...  
  
Seto looked out of the window and as he suspected it was Yami and Yugi. The large black flashy limo pulled up at the door and the two stepped out. Pegasus had long since retired and the two Moto brothers (with Seto's help) took over the company merging it with Kaiba Corp. into Shadow Realm Industries. Yugi proved to be a rather good businessman and Kaiba had grown rather close to Yami.  
  
"First to arrive?" Yugi asked walking in.  
  
"Are you surprised?" was the simple answer Kaiba gave him.  
  
Yami looked over nodding, his standard hello. Suited Seto just fine he briefly tilted his head and went back to staring out of his window. As a red convertible pulled up Yami wandered over to Seto's side also to watch their incoming friends. Yami sipped at the amber liquid in his glass as Joey Wheeler walker around the front of his car to open the passenger side door. Joey pulled the door open and what Seto could only describe as a goddess unfolded her slender legs and waltzed across the drive. Yami watched Japan's top models approach the front door. Looking over at Seto he saw the trance like state the young CEO was in smiling he elbowed him square in the ribs. Winded Kaiba glared at Yami. Boy had he got it bad, not that Yami blamed him especially with Mai in that skirt...Boy did those legs have an end to them?  
  
Joey barged in addressing Kaiba in the usual way  
  
"Rich Boy"  
  
"Puppy"  
  
Yugi watched the two although they were friends now neither Kaiba nor Joey would ever admit it. Although they might one day Yugi remained optimistic.  
  
Next to arrive was Tristian and Tea. Tea was now a teaching aid at the local University and Tristian was a photographer. He and Tea came from the same side of town so it made sense for them to come together. Seto didn't like Tea much she was a flirt sleeping with whoever was available. By the looks of it Tristian was the lucky man tonight.  
  
Seto looked over at Yami the stupid grin that had taken over the Pharaoh's face indicated that the final member of the group had arrived. Kaiba peered out if the window seeing that indeed the black convertible had arrived. In fact it was the exact same car as Joey's but then again his sister had always had similar tastes to him. The singer/songwriter/actress Serenity Wheeler unfolded herself from the confines of her seat and made her way to the door. Kaiba glanced again at his former rival and repaid the elbowing he had received earlier. Rubbing his chest Yami drained the bottom of his glass pulled Kaiba up from out of his chair. Now the fun could really begin...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He He. I know not much is happening now BUT here's a preview into next time on Drunken Nights...  
  
"Wheeler I love you man!!"  
  
"Kaiba I've never told you this but I love you too. I want you to marry my sister." Joey announced throwing his arm over Seto's shoulder. Kaiba returned the favour before the pair looked over at Yami.  
  
Yami stood in front of the Karaoke machine warbling out something that vaguely sounded like Angels whilst trying to stay upright.  
  
"He's pissed." Joey announced  
  
"Yep for a Pharaoh he can't hold his drink..." agreed Kaiba.  
  
He he. Until next time... 


End file.
